A Rare Beauty of the North
by winglesszero
Summary: (AU)In the realm of Qin Squall returns from Wushu training to the kingdom's citadel, where Rinoa a beautiful and gifted dancer waits. With threats of civil war and arranged marriages emerging, will their relationship will either strengthen or suffer?
1. Chapter I

Author's Note: I decided to write this fanfiction as it merges two of my favorite story/ characters together (Final FantasyVIII and House of Flying Daggers) I think the love triangle that was hinted at between Squall, Rinoa and Seifer would suite an ancient China style setting!

Disclaimer: I don't own any aspects of Final Fantasy VIII...Shame!

The persistently falling snowflakes lightly coated all elements that made up the beautiful land of the north. It created a thin pallid layer on his exquisite garments, unevenly coated his russet hair and softly clung to his flawless face before slowly dissolving. As Squall meandered through the great Bamboo Barrier thoughts bustled through his mind, drowning out the soft creaking of the towering bamboo as it swayed slightly and the crisp sound of his footsteps on the thickly snow covered ground. His thoughts were of her or what he could recall of her. It had been countless years since he had left the great empire of Qin to receive training in combat from the Wux monks. Though he had emotionally distanced himself from her in order to achieve certain aspects of his life, such as his constant studying of Wushu, he was now beginning to regret being cold towards this lighthearted beauty.

The Qin Empire was one of the larger kingdoms that fabricated the northern continent, however even though being one of the more dominate kingdoms it often suffered assaults from rebel alliances of the smaller realms. This constant threat of civil war concerned Qin's Emperor, who established an army in hopes to defend his land as well as construct the great Bamboo Barrier that enclosed the Qin Empire.

Amongst the warmth of Qin's citadel Rinoa fumbled with the shutter's latch, attempting to open it. The shutters sung open and the harsh, icy winter winds flurried in. Her lips formed a content smile. She could feel the soft flakes of snow, brush against her finely structured face, the wind gently rake through her flowing, dark hair. It were times such as these that she wished her eyes could witness the snow slowly descend from the grey heavens and fall upon the tiled rooftops of the empire's wooden houses yet she saw only darkness.

"Miss! Please, you shouldn't open the window!" Came the girlish voice of her maid, Noriko, as she hurriedly crossed the floor of Rinoa's room to shut out the bitter wind. Once she had secured the shutters Noriko turned to her mistress. "Look at you, covered in all that snow. You're going to end up getting a head cold if you keep opening that window." She informed brushing the remaining flakes of frozen water from Rinoa's hair.

"I don't mind..." Rinoa commented quietly as her useless eyes fluttered from the window to Noriko's facial region. The warmth slowly returned to the room. Seeing that her mistress' content smile had saddened slightly, Noriko decided to change the subject.

"Come, let's get you ready for the banquet, hmm?" She asked in her usual upbeat tone. Rinoa happily nodded.

She was dressed in traditional silk top that's strapless design tightly hugged her torso and loose-fitted trousers as well as a long, beautiful overcoat that hung freely around her shoulders yet became more tapered towards her small waist, it's long material touched the floor, and due to it's length and the trousers beneath it, it appeared as if it were a fine dress with a petticoat. All the items of clothing had embroidery of intricate designs in gold thread. Finally, Noriko scrapped back Rinoa's hair into a complex braid and threaded the white flowers that littered the citadel's gardens through it. She then began to apply a thin layer of make-up. Conventionally, the upper-class women wore a ghostly white base and painted their thin lips a vivid red to contrast against the paleness of their skin however Rinoa's complexion was already fair and didn't suite such drastic applications of make-up.

"Done." Beamed Noriko, pleased with her efforts. Rinoa lightly ran her fingers along her braided her, the contented smile revisiting her lips. "Don't fiddle with it, it'll come loose." Noriko advised, retrieving a long wooden stick that owned stunning carvings in its form. She kindly took Rinoa's hand and placed the stick in her palm. Rinoa grasped it and turned it vertically before rising from her seat.

"Thank you Noriko." Normally if a household member thanked her, Noriko would have bowed graciously, yet this gesture was wasted upon her blind mistress so she had to express her gratitude verbally.

"Your welcome mistress."

"How many times do I have to tell you? If there's no one else is around you should call me 'Rinoa'" giggled the young woman cheerfully at her maid's politeness.

"Right! Well I imagine you will be summoned soon so we better make our way to the banquet hall."

They slowly walked along the maze like corridors that were decorated in rich shades reds and golds. Rinoa used her staff as a guild, while Noriko strolled along at her side. The two's relationship was more of a friendship kind, than the servant and mistress role it should have been. Even though Noriko was the same age as Rinoa she would tell colorful tales of what was beyond the citadel's walls as well as banter about her abundance of relationships she had experienced and Rinoa would listen intensively with fascination, interest and the slightest intimation of envy. Noriko lightly grasped her mistress' right arm and aided her in descending down the vast stairway to the immense banquet hall. Guests had already arrived, been seated and were enjoying drinks while chattering about subjects of interest. Seeing that she had arrived, Seifer, one of the Qin army's finest solider, rose from his seat and went to greet her.

"Rinoa, you look well."

"Thank you, I imagine you've been busy keeping all the rebels in line, commander Seifer." She smiled, recognizing his voice.

"Yes. And what have you been up to?" He questioned, yet before Rinoa could answer the voice of Qin's Emperor could be heard.

"Has Lady Rinoa graced us with her arrival?"

Seifer turned to see Emperor Jinn making his way towards them; most of the loud banter had subsided out of interest. All three bowed respectfully. "I know this is a social gathering, however I was hoping you'd perform for us, Rinoa." He implied.

"Of course, Emperor Jinn, it would be my pleasure." Answered Rinoa

"Wonderful! Maid, please go bring forth the musicians!" Noriko bowed lowly and hurriedly, dashed from the hall. It wasn't long before a long line of musicians all dressed in indigo attires marched into the great hall single file before seating themselves on a long row of sits. Seifer and Emperor Jinn took their seats, while Noriko obtained her mistress' staff before briskly walking to the doorway from where the musicians had emerged.

Rinoa, though ill of sight was a gifted performer. People would flock from neighboring villages to marvel at this talented young woman dance; this tourist-luring act helped the Qin Empire obtain a substantial amount of income. She stood, ready for the musician's instruments to fill the hall with their song.

He trudged through the streets cold and sodden from the snow, which had transformed into a grey sludge on the cobbled streets. Squall pulled the long fur lined coat further around his shivering form in hope that it could warm his icy limbs, yet the attempt seemed ineffective against the sub-zero temperature. He came to a measureless flight of stairs that lead to Qin's citadel and let out a sigh of relief, which caused a pale cloud to materialize from his lips and rapidly vanish as quick as it had been formed. He was home.

Noriko stood in the attendant's doorway leaning slightly on the decorative doorframe, watching her mistress perform a traditional dance to an old folk song. Her graceful movements complemented the song and captured each person's attention effortlessly. Her clear, pleasant voice filled the hall's environment as she sang,

'_A rare beauty in the north_

_She's the finest lady on earth_

_One glance from her_

_The whole city goes down_

_Second glance_

Leaves the nation in ruins 

_There's no city nor nation_

_That has been more cherished_

_Than a beauty like this_.'

Suddenly an attendant tapped Noriko on the shoulder, interrupting her observations.

"What is it?" She asked the young male, who looked anxious.

"Erm…there's a gentleman outside..."

"So?" Replied Noriko becoming impatient with the boy.

"He say's his name is Squall Leonhart, miss Noriko." Noriko's face transformed from annoyance to shock, how could _he_ be back? Rumors that had been in circulation after his disappearance, declared that he had died, but then again such things as rumors were never really correct. Noriko left a harsh, aggravated sigh escape from her lips before addressing the boy with her desired actions.

"I shall deal with this, go back to whatever task you were assigned to tonight and tell no one of this man's arrival. Understood?"

"Yes miss Noriko!"


	2. Chapter II

Enjoying the warmth that had instantly cloaked itself around his ice-covered form, Squall gazed round at the familiar sight of the citadel's elegant entrance hall as he patiently waited for the male attendant to return. A faint harmony could be heard coming from somewhere within the citadel's innards, curious, he moved in the direction of it's melody. He was lead to one of the many entrances to the banquet hall. The doors, which consisted of a doorframe that were decorated with impressive engravings in its wood, only separated the two rooms with a thin curtain of material. Squall slowly drew back the curtain so that a tiny gap was made and peered through to witness rows of tables of guests were seated and watching a dancer perform. The dancer was a stunning young woman, who was clad in a fine silk attire and lightly painted face. A miniature red mark was decorated her forehead, as most performers wore these when attending high-class events. He watched, enticed by her refined movements and luring voice. The song drew to a close and the guests applauded loudly at her efforts. Squall was jolted back to reality when something tugged at his damp sleeve; he turned to see a memorable face, Noriko.

"So it _is_ you." She said in a flat tone. "Well, you've come at a hectic time, tonight a banquet is being held for Seifer Almasy's promotion."

"Promotion?" Squall echoed, with a slight hint of disbelief in his manner.

"Yes. He's a commander now and I imagine when General Utsumi shall retire, he will attain his place seems as you left your post.. You'll not be worthy of such a title." Stated the maid, it seemed she wasn't pleased by his return.

"…A lot has changed…" He mumbled, before trudging back to the entrance hall.

"Well what do you expect? You've been gone for so long!" Noriko informed as she followed him. She had never actually been fond of Squall, she constantly accused him of being cold and callous towards her mistress and now he had the nerve to show unannounced, Noriko doubted he'd even give a reason for his disappearance. "And where have you been all this time?" She questioned

"It is none of your business." Squall replied coolly and turned his back to her in disinterest towards her inquiry.

"Maybe not…but you upsetting my mistress is!" Noriko insisted, placing her hands on her hips in a demanding stance.

"I will not speak to you about this…I wish to see Rinoa."

"She is occupied attending the banquet at the moment."

Squall peered over his shoulder at the young maid; she seemed annoyed by his presence. He turned to face her yet again.

"I have my reasons…and though I won't discuss them with you…I shall tell her." Seeing the sincerity in his words, Noriko's domineering expression, softened slightly.

"Very well, but you'll have to wait until the banquet has finished…I'll send an attendant to see you to a room and give you dry clothes." She turned and strolled away in the direction of the banquet hall.

After her breathtaking performance Rinoa was seated at one of the many tables that stretched along the hall. She listened to the enthusiastic conversations of the aristocratic women with curiosity. They were constantly discussing marriage, as most of them were soon to be wed or indeed married. Most of these weddings were arranged, mainly for the reason of social status, it was far more profitable if your son or daughter wed into a richer, renowned or higher class family. Rinoa was slightly thankful such an array would never fall upon her. Due to the unfortunate loss of both of her parents, and no other relatives to speak of, such arrangements wouldn't be made, besides very few man wanted a blind woman as their bride!

"So, Miss Rinoa, what about you?" Came the noble voice of Lady Mai

"Marriage you mean?"

"Yes."

"Well…I can understand why it's such a important event in a woman's life but…"

"Your not keen on the idea?"

"To be honest.. No."

"I see..." Lady Mai took a sip of her tea and spoke again, "Please don't tell me your one of those women who believe you should marry for merely love?" Her question was followed by a clear, tuneful laugh. Though sadden that her beliefs were comical to this woman, Rinoa smiled and said,

"I'm not entirely for arranged marriages yet I'm not against them."

"Hmm a neutral." Lady Mai commented a smile formed on her brightly painted red lips. "It is most wise for someone to approach such things neutrally. You're not the young girl I expected you to be and for that I apologize."

Rinoa's smile broadened and she bowed her head in gratitude. The conversation of marriage had drawn to a close and they discussed more light-hearted topics. After the meals had been eaten the event moved onto Seifer's promotion. When such members of Qin's military were promoted to a higher rank, they would receive a higher grade of weaponry and Armour in place of their old ones.

A silence fell upon the hall, the musicians had ceased in playing, chatter had stopped; everyone's attention was focused on its center where Emperor Jinn and Seifer stood. Seifer knelt before the Emperor with his head bowed.

"Seifer Almasy, you have displayed the initiative, bravery and strength needed to become our great army's commander." Declared the Emperor, his baritone voice echoed in the large space of the hall. "You will operate under the authority of General Utsumi, take charge of many difficult situations, and command the many soldiers that compose our forces. Do you except this superior rank and all it's prospects?"

"I do, Emperor." Answered Seifer and drew his sword from its sheath, he held it horizontally and offered it to Emperor Jinn. Two attendants appeared either side of the Emperor holding red cushions with gold trim; the attendant on the Emperor's right had an impressive sword laid on his cushion, while the other's was empty. Emperor Jinn retrieved the sword from Seifer's hands and placed on the left attendant's cushion. He then turned and picked-up the sword from the right attendant's cushion. He held it by its handle that had a complex design woven in it's from, and admired the blade's gleam.

"Then arise, Commander Seifer."

Seifer did as commanded and stood. Emperor Jinn placed the sword horizontally and outstretched his arms, offering it to the young man. Seifer grasped the sword by its handle and placed it in his sheath before yet again bowing his head. The Emperor turned to the witnesses of this ceremony. "Finest people of Qin, with this young man as commander, our army with go from strength to strength and will banish the vermin rebel alliances that attack our wondrous empire!" With that said the hall erupted into applause.

Rinoa, though pleased of Seifer's success couldn't help feel a twinge of sorrow attack her. Her father had received as similar ceremony when he was promoted to General and though she was merely a child when the event had occurred she remembered it well. Another explanation for this sorrow was that Squall Leonhart had been expected to take her father's place, not Utsumi, but he disappeared shortly after her father's death…


	3. Chapter III

Squall actually felt anxious, he hadn't felt such an emotion in a long time. Strolling down the halls of Qin's citadel his heart raced and his mind wondered. Noriko, who was guiding him to Rinoa's quarters, had spoken very little since they met again. She halted at a door, that's design was similar to the ones of the banquet hall and gestured for him to enter. He drew back the curtain and stepped inside the unknown room. It was illuminated with a soft radiance of oil lamps that were dotted around the space and the faint smell of incense greeted him. Sat, perched on the low bed was a young woman of magnificent beauty. Yet this woman seemed familiar, Squall noticed there was something memorable about the clothing and painted face, when it dawned upon him, Rinoa had been the attractive dancer he'd been observing earlier! He had known she practiced dance but he'd never imagined she could have turned it into such an art form. Her head tilted slightly, as if straining her hearing and a smile formed on her face.

"Your footsteps have become lighter, but are still detectable." With the aid of her staff, she rose and turned to face him. He gazed at her in admiration; her form had transformed from the young girl's he recalled. She truly did look like an aristocratic woman. "Welcome back."

"I…Forgive me." He apologized suddenly suffering from a loss of words.

"What for?"

"Leaving you." He explained, his eye's wondering to the floor with shame.

"I do not care…" She said cheerfully and outstretched her hand, this captured his attention and he stepped forward to take it. Now that she was aware where his form was, Rinoa stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Squalls waist and laid her head on his shoulder. He was slightly taken back by her actions yet returned the affectionate gesture, content to have her small frame in his arms. "All that matters is that you've returned."

Rinoa didn't wish to pry into reasons why he had left, knowing that Squall wasn't the most open nor expressive person she decided to leave that subject for later discussion. Though she was pleased by his return, many other inhabitants of the citadel questioned his motives. Why would he, Qin's once finest fighter, abandon their empire and then return after five years of absence? It didn't make sense.

Squall was called before Emperor Jinn the following day. Jinn sat in main hall, were he spent most of his time surveying Qin's statistics and conjured up solutions to the many civil problems that had arisen in the past decade. Many oil lamps and candles that enlightened the dull hall surrounded his thrown. Squall entered the grand hall, clad in civilian clothing.

"Squall Leonhart. Now there's a face I never thought my eyes would never see again." Commented the emperor as Squall bowed lowly. "It was quite a shock to be told you've returned, many thought you were dead. So what I don't understand is why someone who was favored to be promoted as General would leave so soon and with very little notice?"

"It was a request from General Caraway himself, Emperor."

"That you flee our land instead of protect it?"

"He said in order for me to protect it to the standards he did I would have to endure Wushu training from the Wux monks."

The emperor frowned, his elderly face, wrinkling further.

"But Wushu training is time consuming, if General Caraway knew that why would he request you partake in it?"

"Because the outcome is more than adequate. Also very few people have what it takes to study it."

"Hmm. Very well, yet your absence has cost you your attempt at the position of General. The once commander Utsumi has taken Caraway's place and Commander Seifer shall take Utsumi's in time."

Squalls eyes flickered from the Emperor's in discontent, after a brief pause occurred before he quietly said,

"I understand."

Emperor Jinn had tented his fingers and peered in a thoughtful manner, planning on what to do with this youth.

"You are still soldier, at least you can still prove yourself."

"Yes. Thank you, Emperor."

Squall became a high ranked solider of the Qin army and effortlessly ploughed through training drills, and battle regimens, obtaining the attention of General Utsumi. This irritated the latest commander, who often scolded the promising solider for insignificant matters. However it wasn't just Squall's talent that Seifer envied, it was his relationship with Rinoa. The two had been friends since childhood and so their bond was strong, stronger than the friendship between her and Seifer. This jealousy soon became evident during combat training. Due to Squall outshining the other soldier's he was partnered with the Commander to train.

The blizzard that had raged on for countless weeks now had settled, it's only remains were the substantial layers of snow that coated most of the citadel's grounds. The sun could be seen hanging in the pale sky and even though it radiated a brilliant light it offered very little warmth. Clothed in thick cotton garments under their armor the two stood opposite, swords drawn. A smirk materialized on Seifer's face.

"You may have impressed Utsumi, but it'll take far more than fancy Wushu moves to amaze me." He informed in a mocking tone, tightening the grip on his sword that was aesthetically superior to Squall's plain blade. Squall didn't retort like Seifer had expected him to. This aggravated him and he initiated the combat. The two were of an equal match, or so it appeared, both knew that their opponent was merely warming up to commence far more deadly attacks. The snow was hard to shift in and many times the two would nearly slip or lose balance. Metallic 'clanks' of the two swords clashing rang throughout the citadel's grounds. After a few moments they stood in a stalemate, Squall's sword's tip placed inches away from Seifer's neck, while his sword was raised above Squall's head. It was obvious both could be distinguished if the actions were carried out further. "Not bad." Commented Seifer, that sarcastic grin revisiting his face. Squall merely returned the smile.

The two swiftly withdrew and stood in defensive stances. Momentarily, their swords collided again, yet with a greater deal of force than previously. The weather conditions began to shift back into its old ways as the pastel sky was draped with gray looming clouds that spilled white flakes of snow. The two opponents ignored this climate change and continued in their warfare. Seifer burst into a sequence of harsh attacks yet Squall managed to either defend against them or out maneuver them, this anger Seifer further. Time sped by, as they were withdrawn from their surroundings and it's elements and only focused on their personal battle; Seifer was determined to succeed while Squall wanted to put his years of training into use. By all means he was impressed by Seifer's level of combat, very few foe had seemed a worthy match for Squall yet Seifer was more than challenging. As Squall defended from one of Seifer's assaults, the Commander landed a contemptible blow to the soldier's abdominal region. Squall, who hadn't anticipated the attack, stumbled backwards and fell due to a mixture of pain and revelation. He began to rise, still recovering from the blow when Seifer raised his sword, it's blade managed to glint slightly in the gloom that had cloaked itself around them, he brought it down in a swift motion, upon the soldier's face. Pain erupted across his brow and along his nose as he glanced down at the snow that was speckled with a line of dark crimson. Seifer had struck him! Infuriated, Squall swept his sword upwards; it dragged along the snow-encrusted ground, causing the brilliant white substance to cast into the icy air. His sword brushed along Seifer's face, creating a slash along his nose and brow also. The two retreated and stood motionless, their swords still drawn. The commander slowly wiped his forefinger along the cut and gazed at the sticky red substance that coated his finger. They both were breathing heavily from the outbursts.

"I didn't think a commander was capable of cheap shots." Commented Squall, still recovering his breath.

"We were role playing. In that fight I wasn't a commander and you weren't a solider. It doesn't matter how much training you've had people will always fight dirty to gain the upper hand." Explained Seifer, his arrogant manner effortlessly showing through in his speech.

Squall flinched from the unexpected pain of the nurse applying ointment on his cut. It had a strong aroma of herbs and alcohol that made him feel nauseated.

"Someone like Seifer shouldn't be provoked." Commented the aged woman as she began placing small strips of bandages over his balm covered area.

"I didn't provoke him, we were training." Squall clarified, irritated that she thought he was the cause of this.

"Well the two of you should take it easy next time." She sighed "Now the ointment I've just put on shall hold the bandages in place. Leave these on for about a day or so."

Once his wound was dressed Squall left the doctor's wing and slowly strolled along the sheltered walkway that ran along the outside of one of the many citadel's gardens. The snow had yet again ceased in its downfall and the garden was coated in a blanket of white powder. A vivid shade of azure caught his eye's attention as it stood out clearly from the bland setting. Stood within the sanctuary of a diminutive pergola was the figure of a young woman. Squall strained his vision to see a recognizable hairpin in the girl's dark hair. He frowned, which resulted in him wincing in discomfort from a combination of the stinging ointment and the actual cut being disturbed by the shift of his facial features. Why was Rinoa stood outside in such bitter weather conditions and where was Noriko, she hardly ever left her mistress' side. He advanced towards the pergola, carefully trudging through the masses of snow, his footsteps creating a clear, crisp sound as the snow compacted beneath his boots. Yet despite the audible noise Rinoa, remain stationary.

"It's a bit cold to be stood out here without a overcoat." He said quietly, in order to grasp her attention as he stood within the small entrance.

"I needed to get some fresh air." She replied flatly, the tone didn't suite her.

Rinoa still remained motionless as her sightless eyes gazed ahead at the rest of the garden. She was reflecting on the event that had just taken place, in hope it was just a passing daydream yet the more she concentrated on it the more she realized it was reality.

Not much time had pasted since Squall and Seifer's scuffle before Rinoa had been summoned. She was sat in the room that was coupled with her sleeping quarters, drinking tea while Noriko read to her from a book filled with tales of heroes and heroines that battled evil and traveled the world. A soft tapping came from the door. Noriko paused in her dictation and went to answer it.

"Yes?" She asked a young female attendant

"Lady Rinoa has been summoned to the common room in the Almasy household, Miss."

"Now? But my Lady has just sat down."

"It is a request from the Emperor himself."

"I see. Very well, Lady Rinoa shall be there shortly." The two bowed at each other in unison before going their separate ways.

"It seems your requested in the Almasy household." Informed Noriko "We'd best make you look presentable!" The maid began brushing the silken black hair of her mistress with a thin ivory comb before tying it in a secure braid and placing a silver hairpin of an elaborate design in the midst of the braid. They left the warmth of the citadel and crossed the frozen gardens via a sheltered walkway. Though Rinoa had her staff, Noriko grasped her arm to support her in fear that the cobbled path was too slippery. They came to another branch of the gargantuan citadel, where many of the upper-class families dwelled. Noriko knocked loudly on the large wooden door. The same female attendant answered it.

"Welcome! Oh. I'm sorry Miss Noriko, but the Almasy's wish to talk to Lady Rinoa in private." A look of annoyance flickered across Noriko's attractive face before she nodded.

"Very well I'll wait here."

"Don't be silly Noriko, it's bitter out here! Return back to my quarters and I shall get one of the Almasy's attendants to bring me back." Said Rinoa light-heartedly.

"As you wish."

Rinoa entered the household and aided by the female attendant, was lead to the common room. She knelt in front of a low table, while she could hear the attendant busying herself making tea.

"Riona, Welcome!" came the proud voice of Shinji Almasy, Seifer's father.

"Lord and Lady Almasy" She addressed bowing her head "Thank you for inviting me."

"Well we do enjoy your company." Praised Lady Mai "However I'm afraid this isn't a social event. My husband and I wish to discuss something with you."

"Very well."

The attendant began poring the steaming brown liquid into the miniature, fine ceramic cups. Rinoa kindly thanked her after she had served her.

"Like I mentioned in earlier conversation with you, you're quite wise for a young woman and your life has been full of such hardships, so I think some good news is in order." Smiled Mai before continuing "I wish for you and my son to be wed."

Rinoa, who had been sipping her tea at the time Lady Mai had said this, nearly choked on the amber fluid. She quickly composed herself.

"Marriage?.. But how can such a thing be arranged if I have no guardians to speak of, Lady Mai?"

"Emperor Jinn has given us the blessing in place of your parents."

"I see…"

"I know your feelings towards arranged marriages are somewhat indecisive yet I'm sure once wed you'll see that it is a wonderful thing!" Enthused Lord Shinji.

"Our son is somewhat reckless, just recently today he was in a scuffle with that solider, Squall Leonhart and so he needs a wife of a mature and steady mind."

Rinoa's grip on the cup tightened, she was half absorbing what her future in-laws were saying while trying to process the though of marriage.

"My husband and I believe you would be a smart match and Seifer is incredibility fond of you."

"Yes, of course…" she agreed, a forged smile plastered on her face.

"We haven't arranged any dates yet but I imagine it shall be in a month or so."

Rinoa had sat listening to them ramble on about this marriage and how magnificent it shall be for all of them with a sinking heart. She didn't want this…

Squall sensed that Rinoa was discontent and decided to leave her be. It was better you worked these things out on your own than have someone else mixed up in the equation. He turned and began walking away.

"I heard you had a fight with Seifer today…" She remarked, hoping he'd stay and speak with her. His footsteps stopped and he turned.

"We were training and things got out of hand." He informed rather dismissively.

"Oh… I hope you're not injured."

"No, just a scratch, that's all." A brief silence commenced and the only audible sound was the whirl of the winter wind as it blew against the citadel's strong walls. "…Where is Noriko? It doesn't seem like her to leave you out here alone." Squall knew she and Rinoa were good friends, and like most friends they may have had a falling out, which could explain Rinoa's gloomy mood.

"She is back in my quarters, the Almasy's wished to speak with me privately, so I had to send her away." Rinoa explained her face seemed that of a mask, expressionless.

"I see… I'll leave you with your thoughts then." Squall again turned and began to trudge through the snow.

"I am to be wed to Seifer." Squall steps discontinued abruptly and he spun round. Her words had captured his attention with ease. He walked back to the pergola, slightly unsure if he had heard correctly.

"Wed?" he questioned. She nodded slightly. "Erm…Congratulations."

"Thank you." Her impassive face produced a weak smile.

"Come. I'll take you back to your quarters. I'm sure Seifer wouldn't want his bride to fall ill due to standing in the cold."

Her smile broadened and appeared more genuine. Rinoa outstretched her hand; he gently grasped admiring its delicate pale form and led her from the pergola.


	4. Chapter IV

Rinoa lay awake in her bed; the constant flow of thoughts in her mind wouldn't allow her to sleep. These thoughts were primarily of her marriage to Seifer. She liked him; he was very kind towards her yet she didn't want to be tied down to the responsibilities of being a wife at her age of 20 years. There were so many things she still wanted to experience and explore. She longed to be like the heroines in the books she requested Noriko to read to her. Or even be like Noriko herself, free to chose who she loved and who she married. But instead she was like a cardinal bird trapped in the citadel that was her cage forevermore. She left out a lengthy miserable sigh. It wasn't just the arranged marriage that gloomed her; it was this entire aristocratic lifestyle that she had partaken in. She longed to know what was beyond the towering citadel's walls. Her life was too sheltered, she needed to take a chance…and that was exactly what she intended to do. She would no longer be the frail, blind daughter of the once General Caraway she would be a civilian, a traveler, an explorer of lands.

"Good Morning Rinoa!" beamed Noriko as she raised the blind on the only window that didn't consist of wooden shutters. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you Noriko."

Noriko, unlike many of the other maids, didn't sleep in the servant's quarters; she had a small room neighboring Rinoa's quarters so that she was on call day and night. She had been slightly withdrawn after Rinoa informed her the nature of the Almasy's requested visit, probably in fear that once married, Rinoa would no longer need her assistance and she would lose her dear friend to the Almasy household. However it seemed she had recovered from this and was back to her usual up-beat self.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Noriko asked as she combed Rinoa's hair.

"I'd like to go to the stables."

"You wish to ride again?" Noriko's voice was tinted with the slightest intimation of worry; this was because Rinoa did enjoy riding yet someone had to have another horse with a guide rope linking the two so that the horse didn't meander off or if Rinoa lost control. The last time she had ridden Rinoa had fallen from the horse, yet even though she wasn't injured it still concerned Noriko.

"Yes. The weather is getting warmer and I'm growing tired of being cooped up indoors day after day."

"Very well…your hair is getting so long." Commented the maid as she scraped it back into a loose braid.

The two ventured out into the courtyard, where a few soldiers that were preparing for training bowed respectfully. Beyond the courtyard were the stables and beyond that was a large field, where they trained the soldiers to ride; however the field wasn't in use today. The stable attendant was brushing down one of the many horses that occupied the endless rows of stables.

"There you are!" Exclaimed Noriko who had become impatient in her search for this man.

"Miss Noriko, Lady Rinoa! It is good to see you again!" he said bowing.

"Please, if we are not in company of others there is no need for formalities."

"Yes. I imagine you wish to ride your horse today then?"

Rinoa nodded she was one of very few upper-class civilians that owned their own horse as many of them didn't like the idea of riding such a giant animal. It was a large stallion that's mane was cropped short and black coat gleamed. Rinoa had affectionately named it Tsuki, which meant 'Luck'. The stable attendant, whose name was Sho prepared the horse, fitting it with a bit piece and saddle.

"Please say you'll be the one who's riding with her. I don't want her falling off it again!" came Noriko's voice as Rinoa straddled the horse with aid from Sho.

"Of course, there aren't any training lessons today and most of my tasks are completed. Besides I have confidence in Rinoa's riding skills, she can control the horse its just Tsuki still needs to understand that his rider lacks vision." Reassured Sho as he prepared another horse that owned a chocolate shaded coat. Noriko watched the two trek into the field that had patches of emerald grass emerging form the snow that smothered the land.

"Everything okay Rinoa?" asked Sho, confirming that both she and Tsuki were walking at a steady pace.

"Yes!" She replied with a joyful smile etched on her exquisite face "However…" Her tone changed, it now had a mischievous manner to it. "This horse was built for speed and its talents are wasted on me."

"Nonsense!" laughed Sho

"But it must get bored enduring slow paced treks every time it is ridden."

"What do you propose, Lady Rinoa?"

"That you free this horse from its tow-rope and me with it." Sho's laughter rung clear in the fresh air after he had recovered he said,

"Surely you jest! If I did, that maid of yours would beat me with your staff that she holds!" He glanced over his shoulder to see that a solemn expression had betaken that of the former cheerful one. She was serious. "Lady Rinoa, I mean of no disrespect…" he informed remembering his place "It's just.. You should be introduced to solo riding slowly."

"If you are suggesting I'm an incapable rider…" Rinoa began already predicting Sho's reaction.

"No, no! Not at all!"

"Then let me ride…A command from your superior!" She said, yet in a less demanding character that such a command would be given in, she didn't like to use her power to get what she sought after. Sho let out a slightly exasperated sigh.

"As you wish, yet I'll still ride at your side."

"Very well!" Sho noticed her usual positive air had resumed on her features. He halted the horse; simultaneously Tsuki stopped, and untied the knot that secured the guild rope onto his horse's saddle. "Are you positive you wish to do this?"

Rinoa tensed her grasp on the horse's leather rains.

"Yes. I will take full responsibility for my actions, Sho."

"Then go."

She lightly jabbed her heels into the horse's sides, gesturing it to move. Tsuki sped of at what seemed an incredible speed yet was only commencing that of a slow and steady gallop. Rinoa felt as if she were flying, the wind brushing against her as she soared to the rhythmic noise of heavy thuds of Tsuki's hooves impacting the ground with every step. Sho and his horse raced at her side, he was greatly impressed and taken back by how well she managed the horse.

"Pull gently on the right rain! We're coming to a bend!" Instructed Sho.

She did as he commanded and horse maneuvered to the right. They rode a full circle of the vast field. Noriko appeared as if she would die of distress when they sped past her. Her mistress was riding solo! That wasn't good, had the guide rope snapped or loosened? Noriko didn't wish to remain still and ponder she dashed after the two galloping animals and their rides shouting for Sho to stop that damned horse before her mistress befell a terrible injury! Sho heard Noriko's fretful cries.

"I think that's enough solo riding for today, we're worrying Noriko!" Rinoa pulled hard on the rains and Tsuki came to a halt. "You handled that like an experienced rider, I'm beyond impressed."

"Told you I was capable." Grinned the young woman. Noriko had finally caught up with them and breathlessly hissed at Sho,

"_Bakayarou_! What the _hell_ do you think your doing!"

"Noriko!" Rinoa exclaimed angrily, appalled by her maid's foul language, as 'Bakayarou' bluntly meant 'Stupid Asshole' "It wasn't Sho's fault. I commanded him to untie the guide rope."

"Well he should have rebelled against such a dangerous order!"

"I'm I hurt?" questioned Rinoa, spreading her arm's out in preparation for a physical search of her body. "No. So don't scold Sho." She said quietly as she dismounted the horse, slightly angered that she was yet again restricted due to her disability and that Noriko feared she was too fragile to ride such a powerful animal. "I am more capable of things than you think!" She mumbled in an irritated tone, snatching her staff from her maid's hands and stalking off, relaying greatly on its form to detect any obstacles in her path. Sho descended from his horse and collected the rains of the two animals and lead them back towards the stables, the direction that both Rinoa and Noriko were heading in.

"Mistress!" Noriko called to Rinoa as she paced after her. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to treat you like a…a"

"Invalid!" Rinoa interjected, finishing the woman's sentence for her, yet with a harsher word that what Noriko was searching for. Rinoa felt her staff contact a firmer surface area, the paved ground that surrounded the wooden stables. By the time Noriko and Sho reached the stables, Rinoa had already seated herself on a small wooden bench within the stable where Tsuki spent most of his days. The air smelt strongly of hay and horse feed. Sho busied himself with seeing to the horses as Noriko slowly approached her mistress.

"I was frightened you'd fall again…at such a speed.. You could have been killed." She said softly and calmly, knowing that when her mistress was angered she had an impressively fiery rage; it was fortunate that these outbursts were extremely infrequent.

"I understand."

"I..I think you've had enough excitement for today." She suggested, trying to read if Rinoa was still frustrated.

"You may return to your quarters, I wish to stay here."

"Are you certain?"

"You are dismissed." Noriko's head lowered slightly, it seemed she had upset her friend due to her uncouth verbal outbursts she had aimed at Sho, as well as offend Rinoa by suggesting she was unable of riding solo.

"If you need anything, please, call for me." Rinoa turned her head to the right somewhat in disinterest before answering,

"Very well."

Noriko turned to leave she paused when passing Sho

"Forgive me. I shouldn't have called you that…"

"Its quite alright, Miss Noriko. I understand."

Rinoa listened to her friend's footsteps on the cobbled ground as they became more and more faint and distant. "If I had known allowing you to ride by yourself would cause such arguments I wouldn't have allowed it." Sigh Sho as he retrieved a pitchfork and began to divide a bundle of hay.

"It doesn't matter…"Rinoa mumbled. A silence occurred between the two, she could hear one of the horses flare it's nostrils and stamp its foot in boredom. "Sho?"

"Hmm?" Answered the middle-aged man as he refilled another muzzle bag with feed for the horse.

"I have a grave favor to ask of you." He paused and turned to the striking young woman whose face yet again portrayed that somber expression.

"What is it?" his tone brimming with curiosity.

"I wish for you to prepare my horse tonight before you leave the stables, I also request that you leave the field's gate open."

"Why?" Sho frowned, still studying her form, in hope a gesture or look would reveal the reason.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you…"

"Then tell my why you wish to flee from this citadel instead." Rinoa's dark eyes fluttered to where his voice was coming from, yet settled their focal point beyond his left shoulder.

"Even though we both live in this citadel our lives are incredibility different. If you led the life I lived, you'd too flee this place."

"You mean like your friend Squall did?" she lowered her gaze, why did he have to bring Squall into this matter? "Do you remember how awful you felt when he disappeared with no trance nor reason?"

"Yes." She had swum through a compilation of emotions after his disappearance ranging from confusion to anger, from sorrow to envy.

"Then imagine how Noriko, Squall and your husband to be will feel if you leave like that."

"Mentioning their names won't make me reconsider you know."

"I wish you would. I don't wish for you to leave on your own." His voice presented elements of concern and gloom.

"Why's that? Are you afraid that I'll not be able to handle what the world dishes out?"

"No. I have faith in you; it's just the world I distrust, all those rebel forces would be drawn to you because of your venerable appearance. I've heard many horrific stories of what they do to young women like yourself."

"Let them try, they'll be pleasantly surprised by what I an capable of!" Sho became silent he could sense her determination to break free from the shackles that tied her to this place. "Please Sho, I don't want to be trapped in this cage anymore." She said softly again trying her best to aim her eyes at him. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips. "Do I have to order you again?"

"Fine! But promise me you'll be suited in armour and carry a weapon." A broad grin graced her face before she bowed.

"Thank you, Sho!"


	5. Chapter V

After arrangements had been finalized with the kind stable attendant, Rinoa leisurely made her way back to her quarters. She paused at her door and instead carried on further until she reached Noriko's room. She lightly tapped on the doorframe.

"Noriko?" No answer came from within the room's dull innards. She reached out and drew back the curtain before entering. It seemed her maid must be elsewhere as no signs of life were evident upon her entry. Good. Rinoa stepped forwards, again using her staff to search her desired path. She soon came to Noriko's bed. She turned right from this and found what she was searching for. Noriko's dresser table. She fumbled about on the table's surface looking for an object of interest to her. It wasn't there. She then began rummaging around in the draws below where she founds scraps of paper, probably letters, Noriko always wrote letters to her parents that stayed in the town before the citadel to inform them and update them on her experiences in the upper-class clad lifestyle that she witnessed. Rinoa's fingers brushed against a leather surface. Her full lips produced smile of succession she'd found it. Noriko's pass.

The pass was given to the upper-class civilians as well as a number of their servants, incase they wished to venture beyond the great Bamboo Barrier. She gripped the small item and drew it from its confined prision. It was somewhat heavy for such a tiny thing, mainly because of the abundance of documents that were stored within it, Birth certificate, Qin civilian certificate, a form to say that Noriko was a qualified maid of the citadel, records of illnesses as well as a police record (yet Noriko's was blank). This was her key that would free her from the shackles of the Qin Empire. She hugged it to her chest out of relief before placing it in her pocket. She carefully placed everything back in its original place and prayed the young maid wouldn't notice.

Upon entering her room, she could hear faint voices in her common room, next door to her bedroom. It must be Noriko. Rinoa was struck by a pang of guilt, she had been a little too heartless towards her friend and her protective actions, she'd apologize, and luckily for her Noriko was a person of a forgiving and understanding nature.

"Noriko?" She entered the room and realized her maid wasn't alone.

"Rinoa! I'm glad you've finally returned from the stables." She greeted in her usual contented manner. Rinoa couldn't stop herself from smiling at her welcome, being angered at Noriko was like being angry with a young child, you'd quickly forgive and forget. "You have a visitor. I'll make myself scarce. I'll be in the next room if you or Seifer need anything." With that the maid past her mistress and entered the other room.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there that day my parents gave you news." He said as she seated herself across from him at the table.

"That's quite all right. After all you're a commander, you have many responsibilities now." She smiled, yet wished they would converse one of their more familiar conversations, such as Seifer's tales of his encounters with members of the rebel alliance, they were eternally interesting, however she knew the topic of marriage would be discussed in it's place.

"My family and I want to discuss the wedding arrangements with you tomorrow if that's okay?" Rinoa nodded, her smile saddening faintly, yet Seifer didn't seem to notice this, he wasn't really the observant type. They talked for sometime, each telling the other what they had done to pass their day's time. Seifer was a different man around this woman, he was no longer the emotional guarded egotistical military man that other's saw him as, who barked orders and enjoyed observing his soldiers' discomfort in combat training. He was transformed from that to a kind soul, would hung on this beauty's every word with a strong devotion.

"I should be on my way now, I've already taken up too much of your time." He rose from his kneeling position in front of the low table.

"Nonsense, someone like myself has nothing but time." She reassured also rising.

"Still I have a few matters to attend to."

"Very well."

He crossed the small distance between them, his well-built form towering over hers, taking in her features, something he mainly had done from afar until now. He reached out and ran his fingers across a small section of her sleek hair that had freed itself from her loose braid, enjoying how it felt on his skin. She smiled at the attention. He gently swept the loose strands behind her ear, which was decorated with a small silver earring. His fingers lingered there for a moment before softly brushing against the smooth, pale skin of her cheek.

"I am a lucky man." He spoke quietly and kindly pulled her into his arms. Several moments passed before he released her from the embrace. After exchanging farewells the Commander left the young woman by herself in the small room, Rinoa slipped her hand into her pocket and felt the leather binding cover of the pass.

"I'm sorry about today miss, I'm sure tomorrow will be a brighter day though." Said Noriko as she snuffed the flame of one of the many oil burners.

"You don't have to apologize…It's just sometimes I become tired of people treating me different, that's all." Rinoa explained calmly, she was sat up in bed, her hair worn down and with no make-up on. Noriko noted how childlike and innocent this girl could look when she wasn't clothed in the aristocratic attrite she wore relentlessly.

"I understand. I've left your staff at the foot of your bed should you need it. If you need any thing call upon me." But the maid knew that she wouldn't, in her six years of serving Rinoa, her mistress never called for her at night.

"Thank you Noriko." The maid drew a translucent thin material curtain of an elegant design around the bed, to keep out any insects that were crawling about.

"Pleasant dreams."

Rinoa now had to wait for sometime until she was positive most inhabitants of the household was deep in slumber before she could begin to move around. As she patently remained in her comfortable bed she pondered where she would go first, many had spoken of Numi Bridge, a narrow wooden suspension bridge that crossed over a vast gorge, apparently even if you cross this overpass on day that own the slightest of breezes the bridge would sway to and fro. Or maybe Rinoa would visit Kagami Lake, an immeasurable tranquil lake that's so placid it appears as if the land was doubled. The lake's water was supposed to be ineradicably cold she wondered what it would be like to dip her fingers into this water, would it be like sinking them into a liquid mirror?

The citadel had fallen silent. It was time. She threw back her bed sheets and reached for her staff. Now she had to find her clothes, Noriko always laid them over a chair that dwelled in the corner of her room. She steadily advanced forward, one hand firmly grasping her staff the other held out to find the chair's form. After she had found the chair she pulled her day clothes over her undergarment, which was a long simple dress cut from a thin fabric. She groped around in her pockets for a moment to reassure herself that the pass was still there. There was nothing else that she really needed; Sho was preparing all the necessities that she'd be taking with her on her travels. Leaving her room she made her way along the corridors, knowing roughly the route to the stables. Once outside the cool night breeze greeted her as it brushed against her skin and moved strands of her dark hair across her face. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh air, before continuing along the sheltered walkway yet as she begin to walk a not to distant sound captured her attention, someone was still awake and outside, the movements didn't seem like that of Sho's they were the strong and slightly graceful motions of Wushu, it was Squall. He must be practicing. Yet as Rinoa stood undeceive of whether to continue on or call out the young warrior's name his voice rang clearly throughout the courtyard.

"Rinoa?" She turned to face the direction from which his voice came, a slight smile forming on her features. She heard his advancing footsteps along the stone ground.

"It's a bit late to be out here training." She commented.

"I couldn't sleep, why are you out here?" he questioned; eyeing her clothing suspiciously, had Noriko dressed her? Would Noriko even allow her to wonder around the citadel at night unaccompanied?

"Same… So all those years of training must mean you're good at combat now." Squall frowned, unsure what the girl was implying.

"I suppose."

Rinoa gripped her staff with both hands. Seeing this, Squall smiled, being the daughter of the legendary General Caraway, Rinoa too had been loosely educated in some areas of combat. The two used to spend so much time together that Rinoa would sit and listen to her friend's training lessons which he'd taken directly from Caraway, after the General noted that the youth had potential to become a successful warrior. The two used to have sparring sessions yet it wasn't long before Squall repeatedly won.

"You're a aristocratic lady, lady's don't fight." Reminded Squall, remembering how much she hated being addressed as a 'lady'. Rinoa laughed cheerfully at his comment.

"I think you'll find this one does!" She swiftly swung the wooden staff in the direction which Squall's voice came from; he effortlessly blocked it only using his hand. She continued her attack to find that each move was blocked, after a while of testing her skill against his, Rinoa initiated another assault only to find that instead of Squall blocking it he grasped the staff and unexpectedly pulled it from her hands, Rinoa stumbled forward but her opponent's hands gently seized her shoulders to prevent her from falling. Her cheerful laughter escaped her lips. He was the only person she had known barring her parents that didn't care for her differently because of her disability, he treated her like a normal citizen.

"Thanks" She said gratefully as she leaned into his arms.

"What for?"

"Not letting me win." She sighed, listening to the steady beat of his heart, if only she had been arranged to be wed to Squall…things would be different.

"Well I knew you always hated that." He explained in his usual informative tone, like Seifer he could be so emotional guarded at times.

"You know, you haven't changed at all!" she smiled "Still that moody little boy I knew all those years ago." But of course he had changed in some ways, after all when they were both still children, Rinoa used to be taller than him but now his growth through his adolescent years caused him to tower over her. "Do you still look like him?"

"Like who?"

"That moody little boy?"

Squall peered down at her, it must be frustrating owning sightless eyes, she couldn't see how much they'd both altered and metamorphosed over the years, odd a beauty like her would never actually see beauty, the pastel flakes of the cherry blossom fall in spring, nor the magnificence red tinted leaves in autumn, he could have taken her to one of the many towering mountains where you could see the land stretch out limitlessly and still she could never witness such a thing. He took hold of her delicate wrist and held it up so that her hand touched his face. Rinoa had never been keen on touching people's faces to see what they looked like she though of it as disrespectful as it was a very personal gesture only Noriko and Squall when he was a boy had experienced this and this was because Rinoa greatly trusted and respect the two of them.

Understanding what he was allowing her to do she raised her other hand and felt his hair, as she did she noticed that it was shorter than it should have been for a solider, it was a tradition that males wore their hair long, in fact very few cut theirs as it was seen as a mark for how long they had served under the Qin Empire. Squall's, however stopped just past his jaw line.

"Your hair's really short."

"It happened in Wushu training, I didn't move quick enough and my braid was accidentally cut." He said watching the smile on her face broaden. Her hands moved down, across his brow. Rinoa's fingertips brushed along something odd, a rough section of skin. Squall watch the young woman frown as she traced a finger down his healing scar.

"Is this from your fight with Seifer?" He nodded "You said it was just a scratch!" He said nothing. As she continued she noticed he had changed, his face when he had been the age of 8 or so had been a slightly rounded one yet now she could feel that he had cheekbones and a stronger jaw line than before. Squall had a simple earring in his left ear, military men were forbidden to wear such things, showing he still had a somewhat rebellious nature. Her fingers of her right hand gently brushed against his lips, they lingered there for a moment.

"What is it?" He whispered, not really wanting to distract her from her thoughts, she was probably trying to build up a mental image of him in her mind. Yet she wasn't creating a mental image she was thinking how hard it was for her to leave him, Rinoa wished she hadn't even bumped into him tonight as she hadn't really thought about how the others may react to her disappearance, she had just figured they'd eventually grow tired of wondering and worrying like they had done with Squall, yet she never really did, every day she'd questioned where he was, what he was doing, was he even alive? And why hadn't he taken her with him? She wanted to take him with her but the two of them suddenly vanishing would arose serious suspicions among the aristocratic households; Squall was already in enough trouble for abandoning his duties. She leaned foreword and softly pressed her lips against the skin of Squall's cheek, as she withdrew, in one flowing motion Squall slowly leaned in towards her and ran one of his hands through Rinoa's silk like hair. His lips nearly touching hers. Yet just as they pressed softly on hers the ruckus of the a door being yanked open interrupted his passionate gesture. The two hastily parted and stood a respectable distance apart. It was one of the attendants, no doubt going to the servant's quarters after finally being dismissed from his master's household. It wasn't long before he had crossed the distance of the courtyard; bowing at them as he past them and the pair were alone yet again. Rinoa reached for her staff that was in Squall's hand.

"I should be on my way." She informed, her hair covering most of her flushed face. He handed her the wooden implement as stepped back slightly. "Goodbye Squall" she said before turning on he heel and walking off. Squall frown as he watched her. Her smiled hadn't been her usual joyful one that she so often wore it was more saddened. He dismissed his thoughts with a shrug; she's probably still getting over that fact of marriage and with Seifer Almasy of all people! Knowing Seifer, the commander probably did it to spite him.

"I thought you'd changed your mind for a while there." Greeted Sho as Rinoa entered the stables.

"After taking so long to convince you to help me? I think not." She replied.

"Well then Tsuki has been loaded up with supplies that I managed to get. I also managed to swipe the smallest frame armour I could find as well as a sword."

"Thank you, Sho."

"But it'd be best if you also wear these civilian clothing over the armour, otherwise they'll be suspicious at the Bamboo Barrier's gate if a woman dressed in upper-class clothing is in fact a maid."

"Yes, well thought of!"

Sho fitted the slightly rusted armour over the young woman's undergarment; feeling slightly embarrassed whilst doing so, this was Noriko's job and if she ever found out she'd murder him! He then tugged the dark green thick cotton garment over the armour and wrapped a lighter shaded green overcoat around her petite frame. He had also managed to find a fine pare of fur-lined boots and a wicker hat, which would help keep her head and shoulders from getting damp when it rained. Finally her sword and its sheath were strapped around her waist. It was common for travelers to carry weapons for their own well-being so it wasn't frowned up when you saw civilians having swords hang from their belts.

"Now Tsuki is packed with food, water a long bladed dagger and a blanket" informed Sho as Rinoa felt each pouch and compartment the horse's saddlebag had been packed with. Lastly Noriko's pass was placed in the pocket of Rinoa's new clothing. She mounted Tsuki and Sho lead her out into the field, half way along he stopped.

"I beg of you please be careful!"

"Don't worry." She smiled but it rapidly vanished, "There'll be an uproar in the citadel tomorrow, please don't speak of how you helped me, I fear they'll punish you if you do."

"Yes, I'm quite a fine actor, I'll proceed like I know nothing of your disappearance."

"Thank you very much, for everything you've done Sho."

"I live to serve," he shrugged "Now go, be on your way before anyone wakes!"

And with that Rinoa motioned for her horse to go, Tsuki speed off leaving the stable attendant alone in the moonlight field.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews I've received so far! Leonblade, thank you for the idea you mentioned in on of your reviews, I may go back and change that section! It seems I'm getting easily inspired lately as I've begun writing another Squall/Rinoa/Seifer triangle based on Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless mind (If you haven't seen that film I strongly suggest you do as I thought it was ace!) and it will be posted shortly on here under the title 'Perpetual Déjà Vu'.


	6. Chapter VI

Tsuki's footsteps had slowed slightly as the giant horse trekked through the village, Rinoa had her staff in her right hand so that if she was unsure of her surroundings she could outstretch her arm and see if there was an element of scenery that would give her an implication of where they were. The horse soon learnt that its rider wasn't very capable of judging the positioning obstacles and so the horse had to out maneuver them by it's self. After sometime of meandering through the wooden shacks that constructed the village they came before the immense wooden gate that was the only way in or out of the Empire. Tsuki halted as Rinoa's tugged on his rains. A short, stout man emerged from a hut to the right of the gate; he was the one who checked passes and he relished his power over these people for it was he who would allowed them to continue in their journeys or cut them short.

"Bit late for a girl to be traveling don't ya think?" He questioned raising an eyebrow in suspicion. Rinoa continued to focus her useless eyes forwards, her head tilted slightly so that the large wicker hate obscured most of her face. The two guards that stood either end of the gate observed the two's conversation in interest.

"I thought this gate could be opened anytime, day or night." Rinoa commented.

"Aye, gotta pass?"

Rinoa slid her hand into her civilian clothing's pocket and retrieved the leather bound item; she held it out in the direction is voice came from, still looking ahead. She could hear the man turning the pages of the small booklet.

"Noriko Mimura says here you're a maid for Lady Heartilly. Now why would a maid be leaving the Qin Empire in the dead of the night?"

"I'm afraid it's an urgent family matter, my sister, Megumi has befallen ill with a terrible chest cold and I fear she won't be with us much longer… But by all means if you don't believe my story, call upon my mistress, yet I doubt she'd be pleased that this questioning has postponed my travels."

"I see, very well." He said, jotting down her name and pass number within a table on a piece of yellowed paper, this was so that they kept track of all people who entered and left the Empire. He handed her the pass and gestured for the guards to open the gate. "I wish you well on your travels." Commented the man. Rinoa thanked him and motioned for Tsuki to move yet again.

"It's beautiful day Rinoa! Still cold outside, but at least the sun's shining eh?" said Noriko as she drew back the blind as she did every other morning. The maid turned to see her mistress' bed empty. Frowning she entered the common room. "Rinoa?" there was no sign of her. This was very peculiar, Rinoa never got up before Noriko. Slightly concerned, she dashed over to the Almasy household to see if she had decided to visit them.

"Noriko? Must you pound upon my Lord and Lady's door so loudly!" Greeted the female attendant

"Yes! Is Rinoa within their household?"

"Lady Rinoa? No…why do you ask?" she questioned, a puzzled look present on her face.

"I-I can't find her in her quarters. I don't know where she is!" Noriko was now panic-stricken.

Within a few hours the entire citadel owned a crazed air to it. Servants were searching hi and low, the Empire's police had been informed and were scanning the village yet no one could find the young woman, it was as if she had evaporated into the cold thin air. It wasn't until Chief Kinto of the police presented the list of the gate's passes that something unusual was noticed.

"Call forth Noriko!" demanded the Emperor Jinn, who was yet again sat in his thrown. Within minutes after the order had been give Noriko came forth and bowed. "Noriko, you're Lady Rinoa's maid are you not?"

"Yes, Emperor Jinn."

"Well that's odd as it says here you left through the Qin Empire's gate last night." Jinn informed handing Noriko the document. Her eyes scanned the paper and blinked in disbelief

"I-I don't understand, what is this?"

"The Bamboo Barrier gate pass list. Did Rinoa know where you kept your pass?"

"Erm I guess so… I never thought she'd be capable of anything like this though!" exclaimed the maid, Jinn raised his hand and motioned for her to compose herself.

"Well she has her father's wit about her, she must haven known using her pass would have aroused suspicion and she wouldn't be granted to pass through the gate."

"So this was planned?"

"It appears so…"

With that a distant crashing sound could be heard and Seifer hurriedly entered the dismal hall.

"The Chief of police told me you had information on her whereabouts!" he said, too panicked to bow to Jinn.

"Please Seifer calm yourself. Yes, she's traveling through the Bamboo Barrier."

"H-How did that happen? She wasn't kidnapped then?"

"No, she used Noriko's citizen pass to proceed through the gate."

"Very well, I and a few of my men shall go after her and bring her back to the citadel."

"Wait. Before you go ahead and take action, you should perhaps consider why she fled." Suggested the Emperor. Seifer frowned, uncertain as to what he was implying. "Noriko mentioned earlier her reaction to the marriage." Noriko cast her gaze to the floor in shame.

"So you're saying she ran away because of me?" He questioned quietly, casting his gaze from the elderly emperor to the young maid. "Well then if this is my fault let me fix it!"

"Wait! If you _are_ the cause of this do you really think she'd come back willingly in your company?" He asked, witnessing the saddened expression taking form on the commander's face. "I think it would be wise if we sent someone more familiar to her."

"Who are you suggesting, Emperor?"

"Squall Leonhart, the two were friends throughout childhood, he shouldn't pose any emotional threat to her, and she'll be more likely to listen to him." Seifer clenched his fists angered that they would rather send _him_ instead of her future husband to retrieve Rinoa.

"As you wish Emperor Jinn. I will inform Leonhart of his duties" and with that he bow courteously and quickly exited the hall. Noriko watched him, sympathy for the young commander setting upon her, he wasn't an indecent man he just wasn't what her mistress had wanted…

Squall was stood in the same pergola the two had sheltered under a matter of weeks ago mentally cursing himself, he should have questioned her further as to what she was doing wonder around at that time of night. He had guessed the reason she'd left, it was because of _him_, Rinoa never was one who had been keen on arranged marriages, he should have known this was how she would of reacted. Nonetheless he was slightly relieved that Rinoa was displaying the signs that proved she was still the intelligent, gifted daughter of General Caraway he recalled of all those years ago and hadn't merely metamorphosed into an aristocratic woman. He exhaled loudly. At least the wedding would be off he mentally scoffed, fleeing from such a matter would cause Lord and Lady Almasy to disown their future daughter-in-law and no doubt Seifer had got the message too.

"Leonhart" barked the familiar, demanding tone of voice of the Commander. Squall slowly turned to see the other man stood a small distance away.

"What is it?" he questioned, the annoyance of being disturbed from his thoughts present in his voice.

"Chief Kinto knows of Rinoa's whereabouts, she's traveling through the Bamboo Barrier, I've already sent some men after her but by the command of the Emperor you are to go too."

"You are not going after her?" He questioned carefully studying Seifer's face for any emotion.

"No…that is why you must bring her back. Don't bother returning here without her, understood?"

Squall nodded.

Rinoa had continued along the large dirt track that ran through the great barrier, this was created so that carts would easily shift throughout the hazardous forest, as even though Qin had distanced itself from its neighboring empires it still practiced in importing and exporting goods. She pulled on the horse's leather rains, causing Tsuki to pause in his walking. It wouldn't be wise to maintain trekking along this track any further, no doubt the inhabitants of the citadel were aware of her disappearance and be searching for her. She would be far more difficult to find in the midst of the bamboo and probably could easily lose any followers in the vast area. She tugged on the left rain and motioned for Tsuki to continue walking, the horse began to enter the fringe of the Bamboo Barrier. This was harder to maneuver about in than the village had, Rinoa constantly relied on her staff to sense for any angling canes of bamboo that she could unexpectedly bump into, as Tsuki could only approximately judge the room and this didn't include his rider. It was hard to tell exactly what time of day it was as the thick forest canopy blocked out any warm rays of sunlight. The ground was still frozen and the horse had to take precaution with each step incase his hoof couldn't successfully grip the ground, quite a few times Rinoa felt him falter and he would cease in his movements, she would offer reassuring noses and gently pat him on the neck before motioning him to continue.

She persistently strained her ears to search for the thunderous sound of horses hooves beating against the ground, but it never came the only things that were audible to her were clatter of her horse's own hooves on the icy dirt, the rustle of the bamboo leaves as the winter winds brushed against them and the soft steady beating of her own heart.

Squall yanked on his horse's rains and it came to an abrupt halt, terrifying the gate attendant stood before him.

"I'm Squall Leonhart, a solider of Qin's army, I've bee sent after the young woman you allowed to pass through this gate last night." He informed bitterly to the dumpy man "Here, my pass."

"I can't apologize enough for my stupidity sir, I had no idea it was Lady Heartilly herself!"

"…Whatever just hurry up already." The solider sighed impatiently.

"Here you go sir, a number of Qin's soldiers and police men have already passed through searching for her." He informed handing Squall his pass.

"I'm aware of that." He replied quietly, Sending out too many men would draw negative attention towards the search, the attention of the rebel forces, if they were aware that a upper-class woman like Rinoa was traveling solo, they'd begin scouring the land for her too.

The two guards moved to a pulley system and heaved hard on the thick rope, this caused the oversized plank of wood that barricaded the gate shut to slowly lift, once it was held vertically, they placed a piece of wood in the pulley system to wedge the rope into place and prevent it from moving. They then dragged the vast gate open. Squall jabbed his heels into his horse's sides and it took off with incredible speed.

After countless hours of weaving through the bamboo canes, Rinoa halted her horse, she was in the heart of the forest and so now would be an ideal time to rest for a while. She was tired due to the lack of sleep and guessed it was mid afternoon as it had turned slightly colder, she could sleep for a few hours and begin traveling again by nightfall. Securely knotting Tsuki's rains around a thin cane of bamboo she then gently patted the horse; he flared his nostrils and nay softly at the attention. Rinoa rummage through the saddlebags until she found what she was searching for, a thick cotton blanket; she draped it around her shoulders and seated herself, leaning against another bamboo cane. Her heavy eyelids closed and she drifted off into slumber.

Squall raced along the dirt track, jabbing his horse in it sides again, instructing it to move more rapidly it complied, and its pace increased. The impact of its hooves on the soft dirt cause it to upturn and create a perfect indentation of the metal shoes that was fixated to its hooves. It was essentially a race against time; the large group of soldiers and police wouldn't go unnoticed for long. He glanced down at the track to see if there were any indication that her horse had traveled along this path, yet due to the others that took off before him, their hoof imprints littered the mud and he couldn't distinguish which tracks were Tsuki's. The path through the great Bamboo Barrier lead to it's neighboring village, Zuo, maybe she had traveled there so she could lose herself in the midst of the civilians, as the gate attendant had informed them that she was dressed in civilian clothing which would make her hard to differentiate for the soldiers that had been sent after her. Yet Zuo was a sizeable day's travel. Squall sharply jabbed his heels into the horse's sides yet again to encourage it to increase its speed.

Her sightless eyes fluttered open when she noticed something strange, her blanket felt damp. She then heard the patter of raindrops falling from the bamboo's foliage; she was fortunate Sho had supplied her with the wicker hat to shield her from the rain otherwise the droplets of water would have awoken her earlier. At least this rain would have hopefully softened up the frozen ground and make it easier for Tsuki to travel on. She rose from her resting place; it was night, the night air always felt different, colder, and its breeze carried neither distant sounds nor smells. She slowly advanced towards her horse with the aid of her staff. Tsuki's coat was layered with a mist of water droplets, the horse shook himself to try and rid them, it was evident he didn't like the rain. Rinoa mounted him and once again they resumed their roaming.

Finally emerging from the innards of the great Bamboo Barrier, Rinoa was greeted by a harsh winter's breeze. They must have been in a widely open area, as she couldn't hear it whirl against any obstacles. Contended with her progress she smiled and light kicked her heels into the Tsuki's sides allowing him to advance into a less tedious pace than he had been subjected to over their journey. The animal, grateful for the increase in rapidity, burst into a steady gallop at its rider's willing. After a lengthy time of racing through the dampen pasture of the field, Rinoa felt a change in the air; it was the subtle change of dawn, the scent of dew and the slight shift in temperature. Fatigue was yet again cloaking its time absorbing form around her, she would have to find shelter and rest soon. As the hunt for shelter drew on something caught her now inadequate attention span, the gruff bark of a voice from behind her,

"Halt!" it bellowed. No, it couldn't be! How could Qin's soldiers be on her tale already? Rinoa had though she would have covered a substantial amount of distance before the citadel had sent the military bounding after her. Her concentration to her need of sleep had distracted her from fully surveying her surrounds like she had done throughout the Bamboo Barrier. She mentally cursed at herself for being so foolish.

"I said Halt!" came the voice again, yet it wasn't that of neither Squall's nor Seifer's, her pursuer was gaining on her, she wasn't going to give up and be caught now, not after all the planning and effort she put into free herself from that place! She sharply jabbed her heels into Tsuki's sides and the horse took of at great speed. Tsuki was built for this kind of endurance yet the traveling was taking its toll on the stallion and so he wouldn't be able to stay at this pace for much longer…

Author's Note: Just a quick message to inform you that future updates may slow as unfortunately its that time again! Due to the upcoming exam's for my A levels I'm afraid I will have to start devoting all of my time to my Art exam over the next few weeks. My apologies! Yet I will try and update as soon as possible!


	7. Chapter VII

There were more than one soldier pursuing her, she could now hear the thunderous gallop of many horse's hooves, as Tsuki sped on she attempted to estimate how many men she would have to deal with if her horse dwindled in speed. A breeze flurried by her, brushing the free strands of hair beneath her hat, yet this draft wasn't the winter winds, it was the movement of her follower's horse galloping past her. Tuski abruptly halted before he collided with the soldier's horse that had speed past her and now stood in profile, motionless, blocking his path. Rinoa heard the clear ringing sound of a well-polished sword being drawn from its sheath.

"Are we deaf, miss?" He questioned mockingly as he raised the sword.

"No. Hurry up already, I gotta get going." Replied the girl as informally as she could. Keeping her head tilted in the same manner she had used with the gate attendant so that the wicker head obscured most of her attractive face.

"Oh and where are we speeding off to?"

"I'm a courier, I need to deliver a message to a man in Kan from my master." She enlightened, deciding it would be wise to change her alibi as no doubt the gate attendant would have retold their encounter in great detail to prove is decision in allowing her to pass through.

"Really? Well then miss the sooner you dismount your horse and we check your belongings the sooner you can complete your objective."

Rinoa paused; if they did this it would only be a matter of time before the figured out her true identity. "Don't panic, you're not in any bother, it's just we're looking for a girl, she fits your description that's all." He informed dismounting his horse.

Rinoa descended from Tsuki, slowly, making sure her wooden staff was hidden from view in her loose-fitting garments. If they saw this, they'd know for sure it was her. There were four men in total, the other three neither spoke nor stirred, quietly observing the discourse and actions that took place between the two people before them, with a mild interest. She stood near the soldier's horse, waiting for the opportune moment to act out. The solider began rummaging through the saddlebags for any item that was indicate the girl was indeed the one they were relentlessly scouring the land for. It was when his back was turned that in one gracefully flowing movement Rinoa drew her staff from the material cloaking it and launched a swift attack on the foolishly defenseless soldier's back. The three military men who had taken upon the characteristics of statues suddenly became animate as the leapt from their horses, weapons drawn and organized for combat. Rinoa withdrew her position from the now unconscious solider and backed up holding her hands up in a gesture of defeat, her staff still present in her right hand.

"Look! It _is_ her! It is Lady Heartilly!" exclaimed one of them, noting her staff. Yet by the time he had finished his exclamation, the Lady Heatilly had mounted the unconscious soldier's horse and raced off. Yet this horse was harder to control than Tsuki, it wasn't aware of its rider incapability to direct it and so became confused and stubborn towards rider's commands. It began to slow, causing Rinoa to panic, as the three soldiers were already gaining on her.

"Move you stupid thing!" she hissed, kicking it in its sides as a desperate attempt to make it move more rapidly. It was too late for this though and she knew it, instead of willing the beast any further she took a firm grasp of her staff and intensively listened for indication of the whereabouts of each solider, one was coming up to her right side like the other had done earlier, she allowed the horse to slow further so that the two riders were somewhat inline. Rinoa swiftly struck at the solider with her staff yet found it was blocked by the blade of his sword, she attempted a similar move only to find it was yet again obstructed. Now it was her opponent's turn to unleash an attack, one she did manage to block yet the sheer force of it caused her to lose balance and fall from the speeding animal. The impact of the hard stunned her, leaving her breathless. After somewhat recovering from the fall she pushed herself up, the dirt of the field encrusting her hands and clothing. Rinoa groped around desperately trying to find her staff when the sound of horse's heavy steps halting echoed in her ears. She rose, noting her wicker hat was also missing. The three soldiers now dismounted.

"Listen miss we don't wish to hurt you but you must come back."

"Then it seems that you'll have to use force to do this because I'm not going back there!" She spat, gaining a firm foot hold in the clay like mud and grass beneath her boots, listening intensively all the while, the sound of swords being draw and approaching footsteps could be heard. She waited until confident she knew the position of each solider before she quickly drawing her sword and assaulted the nearest opponent. It had been easier than she had anticipated; as the soldiers were reluctant to fight back, hurting the Lady Heartilly would be a punishable offense. Yet as her blade stuck on of them, causing him to yelp in pain they returned the attack. Rinoa was thankful she had been stopped in an open area as fighting these men in the bamboo barrier seemed unimaginably hard. Keeping up her pace she was able to defend against the series of attacks that were dealt to her but she was becoming tired and still recovering from the fall from the galloping horse as her senses were still somewhat dimmed. This eventually allowed one of the soldiers to gain an advantage on her, he dealt a harsh blow with his sword, the metal scraped across her upper arm, cutting the material of her attire as well as cutting her skin, she swiftly retreated grasping her injured extremity, the cut, though shallow and non life threatening, stun incredibly, causing pain to shoot along her entire arm. Her breathing was heavy and the cool morning air formed ghostly clouds of condensation as she panted. After a moment of recovery she lifted her sword once again, however just as she was about to commence an attack something caught her attention, it was sound of something cutting through the air, traveling at immense speed, the sound was then followed by a thump, as if someone were driving a nail through wood. It was the sound of one of the three soldiers being hit in the head with an arrow. He's now lifeless form slumped to the damp ground whilst the others once collected manners became frantic. More arrows whirled through the cool air yet now the soldiers had been anticipating an attack and so did manage to either out maneuver or defend against them.

"Rebels! It has to be!" She heard one of them exclaim as an arrowhead clattered against his sword. He was correct two rebels had been watching the whole encounter with interest and now were becoming involved in the matter. They rode their horses towards the three figures all the while assaulting the two remaining soldiers with arrows, in hope to either drive them off or extinguish them. It wasn't long until the latter option of their objective had occurred, the three bodies littered the ground, whilst the still unconscious solider lay a fair distance off. Rinoa gripped tightly at the hilt of her weapon, so much so that her already pale hands owned colorless knuckles from her clenching, this was terrible, these people were notorious for their pillaging and killings of travelers, especially female ones. The two rogues dismounted their shabby horses and approached the beautiful young woman. With her mind bustling with all the horrifying possible outcomes of this situation provoked her act out, she launched an attack on the nearest rebel. Though it took him somewhat by surprise he retaliated and proved stronger than the military men she had endured combat with previously.

"Feisty little flower aint we?" he laughed, it angered her that he found her amusing but her head throbbed with a dull pain and her arm stun, she was admittedly weak, so much so that she was beginning to feel light-headed. Riona stumbled forward and fell to her knees. Noting this her opponent sheathed his rusty sword and dragged her up, her frail form slumping against his. She feebly attempted to free herself from his grip yet it was ineffective. "Easy lass, we're on your side." The low voice of the rebel reassured. The once fresh morning air was now tainted with the coppery scent of blood, disturbing her further and causing her to reject his words.

"Let…me.. go!" Were the last words Rinoa uttered before giving in to exhaustion from her travels and combat and slipped into unconsciousness.

"Now what do we do with this pretty little thing?" Questioned the rebel known as Ando as he looked down at the lifeless beauty in his arms.

"Look at this horse, Ando, it has to be from the Qin Empire, it's so huge and well kept." His accomplice, Shirou, said as he brought forth the large black stallion. "Do you think it's hers?"

"Maybe, check the saddle bags, there maybe something useful in them." He instructed, his eyes flickering from the horse to the girl, she didn't look like an average citizen or traveler her face didn't bear the hardships other people's did, it seemed she had lived a sheltered life until now. "Well?"

"I found this!" Shirou exclaimed presenting his friend with the leather bound pass. "I've seen these before! They're gate passes, she must be from Qin!" He handed his comrade the item and watched excitedly as his friend opened and skimmed through the booklet. "Well? What's it say? Who is she?"

"How the hell should I know you flea infested dog, I can't read!" He growled in annoyance at his friend's excitement, it caused him to forget important matters at unsuitable times and threw the pass at him to emphasize his irritation. Shirou was accustom to Ando's fluctuations in moods so he merely brushed off the insult and focused his interest once more on the pass, he also couldn't read, after all only the wealthy were taught such things. He flicked through the book in hope that some of the symbols could be comprehended, one did, it was the symbol used for the Qin Empire.

"Look! Look! The Qin Empire's symbol, she is one of them!" He beamed showing Ando the book and repetitively pointing at the page that the symbol decorated. "So what should we do with her?" He questioned after he was sure his friend had noted the same discovery.

"We give her to the Boss."

"You think he'd want her?"

"Of course you brainless pig, she's obviously apart of the Qin Empire, we could use her for our advantage, you know get their attention by holding her captive."

"That's a great idea! The Boss will be most pleased with us!" Shirou grinned.

"Exactly, and if he doesn't wish to use her as such a device I'm sure he'll think of something else to do with her."

"So either way it's win, win for us right?"

"Right."

"Wat about the horse?"

"A fine horse like that? We take it with use of course! Come on, if we start traveling now we'll get home just before nightfall." He said, carefully hoisting Rinoa onto his horse, he knew she'd probably wouldn't wake throughout the journey, she was incredibly weak, something that had been detectable when she had attempted to attack him. Shirou tied a length of rope to Tsuki's bit piece and fastened it to his own horse, creating a towrope. They hurriedly rode off along the vast field towards the horizon that was golden with the raising sun. The no longer unconscious solider had witnessed their getaway with Lady Heartilly.

Author's Notes: Hey again, sorry it took so long to update, stupid Art exam was eating up all my free time but now that's over and done with I can continue with this! Also thank you for your reviews so far.


	8. Chapter VIII

She slowly gathered her senses as she awoke from her lengthy period of rest. Her surroundings were unfamiliar to her, the air was cool and damp, it was a host for the strong scent of mould, dirt and a powerful musk. The space she was situated in seemed fairly large and distant sounds could be heard; yet they were faint and took upon the characteristics of echoes. She was in a cave. Rinoa willed herself to sit upright, her body still attempting to emerge from its sluggish state. Once both her mind and body were fully conscious she silently sat surveying the cave, she knew that the hollowed area must have run deep into the rock and earth as even though it was slightly cold, there was a source of warmth emitting heat, probably a fire in a neighboring chamber. Rinoa rose from the ground where she had been laid on an abundance of furs and linen and preceded to walk forwards, groping blindly with her outstretched arms, as her staff wasn't present. They came into contact with the coarse stone of the cave's wall that was slick due to the mould and mildew that encrusted its surface like putrid wallpaper; it confirmed her suspicions of her whereabouts. Her thoughts and observations were disturbed by the soft clatter of boots on the stone floor that grew louder as the unknown person approached the chamber.

"Well whatdya know, sleeping beauty has finally awoken." Came the mocking tone of her opponent, the rebel Ando as he stood in the chamber's mouth his arms crossed and an amused look gracing his disheveled features. She withdrew her hands from the cave's wall yet refused to face this man, hoping he was still unaware of her disability. "Come, Boss wants to see you." He stated as he approached her and took a firm grasp of her arm. She complied merely due to the fact that her surroundings were foreign to her and so stumbling and colliding with obstacles along her path would surely hint at her disability.

Ando lead her further into the vast caves, the air becoming heavier and ranker in their descent. There were others, mainly males also wondering through the area; they grunted greetings to Ando as they passed. Upon entering a large chamber her guide proudly proclaimed,

"Here she is, Boss!" As if presenting him with a trophy, whilst firmly shoving her forward and causing her to stumble to her knees before an aging man. This man sat upon a large shelf of stone that had been naturally created by the shifts of the earth, candles decorated the slope that lead up to his makeshift thrown creating a soft radiance and produced shadows that danced and flickered on the cave's walls. This chamber was far larger than the one she had been held captive in and there were a number of people present within its confines besides Ando, the Boss and herself yet they had fallen silent upon Ando's entry. She remained in her position, sat on her knees and her head bowed; yet not as a courteous motion, even if she had been gifted with sight she wouldn't look at this man out of disgust. He was the rebel alliance's leader, Mitsuru Kinji. Mitsuru held up Norkio's pass,

"I believe this belongs to you miss Noriko Mimura." He said quietly before throwing the small item at her, it's impact upon the ground before her erupted a small echo. "It says you are a maid to Lady Rinoa Heartilly, so why would Qin's own soldiers attack a mere maid?"

"I wasn't permitted by my superior to leave the Empire." She answered expressionlessly still refusing to raise her head from its current position.

"Such drastic action, for such a lowly servant. It doesn't make sense." His tone was lower, giving it a greater sober demeanor. He rose from his seated pose and descended the slope until he was positioned in front of the young woman, the ends of his tattered clothing, encrusted in dirt from relentlessly trailing on the mud coated grounds of the cave. "However, I sense you are being dishonest. Do you think it wise to be deceitful to someone like myself, girl?"

"No."

"Then why lie?"

"Forgive me.." she began, her voice rang clear in the cave's damp air, "I thought rats such as yourself were accustom to such things." Rinoa knew it was a bold move, yet she was sure of her position within this situation, she was a hostage, used to gain the Qin Emperor's immediate attention and so she maybe able to get away with such cheap blows. She felt the strong grip of Mitsuru's hand grasp at her jaw, yanking her head up so that it came inline with his own. Though her eyes were incapable of seeing this man's face they clearly conveyed her hatred towards him, he was the cause of this civil war that loomed over the citizens of the Qin Empire.

"Why do you refuse to look at me Noriko? Do I repulse you that much?.." He questioned quietly, his grip tightening on her so that she couldn't shun away from him as his face moved closer. "Or is it that you are unable to do such things?" His lips twitched and formed a smile as he witnessed her eyes briefly widen, however Rinoa quickly composed herself and calmly retorted,

"Foolish rat." Mitsuru swiftly released his hold on her and withdrew, all the while a smile upon his face.

"Very well, prove it. Look me in the eye and call me a rat and not only will I not strike you down for uttering such an obscenity at me, I will let you walk free." He now showed his confidence in her lack of vision by folding his arms and strengthening his back further. Rinoa lifted her head and endeavored to focus her eyes on the region his voice had rung from but being robbed of sight all her life their focus fell upon his shoulder area. "Just as I thought." He commented taking his seat again, "So this provokes the question, what use is a blind maid?"

"I haven't been blind all my life and so I am able to still perform tasks."

"How long have you been without sight?"

"Five years."

"Interesting.." Mitsuru mused stroking at a shaggy graying beard. "Tell me Norkio have you ever played the Echo Game?"

"I have heard of it." Rinoa replied in an uninterested tone.

"It is a game that requires skill and an amount of heightened senses to successfully play it, I have been practicing its art form the equal amount of years you have been blind in hope it would improve my combat skills. I admit it is very challenging and so if you participate in this game and impress me I shall consider your freedom, what say you to that?"

"And if I win, you will not only let me go free but scurry away from this land like the rodent you are."

"Very well miss Mimura."

Rinoa was led into a far larger room, that's vastness equaled that of the banquet hall in the citadel. Many of the alliance's followers had joined them in fascination as to whom this girl was and if she would show superior skill to their boss. She was situated in the center of an uncompleted circle of peculiar appearing drums; their forms were mounted upon large thick wooden poles that protruded from the cave's ground, making them look like odd giant statues. Mitsuru approached her; to his surprise she didn't flinch when he fastened a pouch around her slender waist, she was calm and composed.

"This pouch has many small stones in it, I also have one," he held up an identical pouch that's contents jingled softly as he did so, "All you have to do is strike the same drum with one of your pebbles as mine. Each drum has a different pitch so it should be easy to differentiate between them." She nodded in comprehension. "However seems as you are unfamiliar to this game it would only be fair to allow you a small amount of practice before hand, and so these first few throws will not decipher your freedom."

"Very well." She heard his footsteps as he made his way out of the vast circle of drums. If he needed to be impressed then she would need to be efficient and light footed and so Rinoa opted to use some of her dance skills to aid her in delivering her performance to the best of her ability.

"Ready, Miss Norkio?" Question the Boss' hoarse voice. She slowly lifted her right leg until it was in an up most right position, causing her to only balance on one foot, this beautiful pose produced small gasps of amazement to escape the lips of her onlookers. Her arms lingered not far from the small velvet pouch that hung from her waist whilst she listened intensively all the while. Mitsuru produced a gray shaded pebble from his pouch and flick it to a drum on his right side of the circle, its impact created a deep pitch to ring throughout the cave. Rinoa gracefully spun in a full circle on her foot, simultaneously lowering her raised leg and picking a smooth pebble from the innards of her pouch, she threw it in the direction the low warbling emitted from, it struck the same drum causing the low tone to rise in volume once more. She spun again and balanced on her opposite foot in a similar but equally graceful form. This short but elegant performance was well received by the audience behind Boss Mitsuru, as they clapped loudly in enjoyment, causing Rinoa to move from her held position and bow lowly in appreciation, as she would to the noble men and women in the citadel. Even Mitsuru was awed as a wide smiled had become apparent on his face. "Very good, Norkio, it seems you wont need further practice attempts." He commented whilst emptying his of pebbles into his hand, she remained rigid; straining her hearing as she knew this was the true challenge at hand. Noting she was prepared, the Boss threw the abundance of stones. They sprayed across the space like seeds being thrown upon the fields as the farmers sowed them. They hit the drums, pattering against their tight skin, Rinoa closed her eyes in concentration, clearly identifying which drum was struck and when, once the clatter of the pebbles hitting the ground had faded, she once again opened her useless eyes. The entire chamber had fallen silent, not a soul dared to breath loudly in anticipation of witnessing an amazing performance. She opened the pouch fully to gain better access to the stored stones before commencing her assault on the drums. To cover the wide space between one drum and another she used her well-practiced skills as a dancer, performing accurate lifts and somersaults, these were so weightless and light that she appeared to be deifying gravity. After every precise move had been performed she was aware she still had one remaining stone present in her pouch, she freed it from the it's dark confines, spun so that she was once more facing Boss Mitsuru and swiftly threw the stone. Had the Boss not defended the blow by batting away the stone at the precise moment it would have struck him in the center of his forehead. Gasps and hushed exclamations were uttered amongst the crowd, yet Rinoa stood proudly, knowing that she had completed his objective and so could walk free. After a long uneasy silence Mitsuru finally became animate, he begun to clap his hand, the crowd followed in this applause.

"Excellent. Wonderful. I have never in all my life seen such skill miss Norkio." Praised the Boss as he slowly approached her; the clapping subsided out of interest.

"Thank you. Now our bargain"

"Ah yes, you walk free and I flee from the land of the north."

"Yes. I want my horse returned to me and you shall give me supplies to travel with otherwise I shall inform the Qin army of your whereabouts." She impassively threatened, whilst brushing stray strands of hair from her face.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go free miss Norkio."

"Why not! We had a deal!"

"Yes, but you lied to me Norkio, I don't appreciate such things and as punishment for this you are to be detained here and put to greater use." He enlightened, clearly enjoying her anger.

"You thieving rat! You're the biggest cheat of all!" She hissed.

"Is that so? Tell me Miss Heartilly did you really think I wouldn't know it was the daughter of the late General Caraway thrown beneath my feet only hours ago?" Mitsuru witnessed her beautiful face shift from a look of anger to mild shock.

"H-how…?" Rinoa began, yet became lost for words.

"Did I know? How many blind girls are gifted with such speed and grace, clear assets you inherited from your father. As for you being blind longer than five years I know this because I have trained this long and could even imagine performing to such a level and show such a degree of heightened senses. You doomed your own freedom Miss Heartilly." The boss informed as he walked away from her, his two henchmen, Ando and Shirou seized her by her arms and led her back to the chamber she had awoken in.

After relentlessly investigating the Zuo kingdom, Squall slumped down onto a wooden stool in the dismal surrounds of a tavern, exhausted and discontented with his efforts. As his glass of ale sat untouched, he focused his thoughts on were to turn to next, however his deep contemplation was disturbed by the entrance of one of his own men. The solider was of a lower rank and stumbled towards the table that Squall was seated at.

"Sir! I have information on the whereabouts of Lady Rinoa." He informed. Squall swiftly grabbed at the man's clothing and yanked him down so that their faces were in line.

"Do you think it wise to announce this information to the whole tavern?" He hissed, clearly annoyed by the soldier's incompetence.

"No sir, I apologize." It was then that Squall noticed the shades of violet and indigo bruises decorating this man's face. He released his grasp on the solider and rose from the table.

"Come will discuss this else where."

Only once outside in the crowded streets of Zuo, did their conversation continue.

"I and three other men were patrolling the fields neighboring the Bamboo Barrier, we stopped a young woman who fitted the Lady's description. I asked her to dismount her horse whilst I checked through her belongings, yet when I turned my back she attacked me with great force, rendering me unconscious. When I awoke I saw her being captured by two rebels who had interfered in the matter and also found my men dead."

"You fool. You had her and you lost her?" Sighed the higher ranked solider, "Which way did they head after this?"

"West, there are rumors of the Shina Mountains being their headquarters due to the caves that run through the cliffs like ant nests."

"Then that's were I will travel. If they find out her true identity, who knows what they'll do to her." Squall informed glumly as he approached his horse. It seemed he had very little time for rest as now he was further from the Shina Mountains than he had been if he were traveling from Qin.


End file.
